Everything
by HolicGirlXXX
Summary: A JONAS fic One night changes the life of Macy Misa...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me!!!

A/N: Well this is my very first JONAS story. I can't promise if it'll be anything super awesome but I hope you all like it…

Macy had just gotten home from a party at her friend's house. Their Volleyball team had just won the national championship and since it was the end of the school year, the team and the coach decided it was ok to celebrate.

So after a lot of talking, pizza, dancing, and _pizza. _Macy went home at 10:30pm. As soon as she was five blocks away from her friend's house, her feeling of happiness turned into worry. She didn't know why, but her whole body was shivering (even though it wasn't cold), and she had the sudden urge to cry.

She was finding it hard to breath.

The moon was shining brightly in the night sky, all the city lights covered up the lights of the star. Although it was a beautiful evening Macy could not help but feel, something was wrong.

With her heart beating fast in her chest, she ran home as fast as she can.

Macy stopped at the front door to catch her breath. She reached out to open the door with her keys but was surprise to find that the door was already open.

The girl couldn't help but feel worry. There was no way they forgot to lock the door, specially in the middle of the night.

And they knew she had a key so they didn't need to wait for her. Macy took a deep breath and went in.

Once she was inside her eyes grew wide in shock. The whole house looked like it had been hit by a tornado, everything was scattered around, papers were all over the floor, and there were broken glasses everywhere. She noticed that their safe had been opened so she came to a conclusion that they were robbed.

"Ma?" she called her voice soft and there was a hint of fear in them.

"Mama?" she called again, "Jepoy? Nene?"

Macy kept calling the names of her family over and over again. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes and she was getting frantic.

"Mama! Sumagot naman po kayo*!!!" she yelled walking to the kitchen.

Once she was in the next room she froze.

Her eyes were filled with alarm clutching the walls beside her she caught herself before she could faint.

There, lying in front of her, was the blood covered corpse of her Mother and her siblings.

She dropped to the floor and crawled to her mother. Tears falling from her eyes. She soflty caressed her mother's bruised covered face.

Who would do this?

The pain of seeing her family in this state was too much for her to take

But she knew that it was impossible.

Macy walked to the phone and thanked God that it was still working. She called 911 and reported the situation.

After a few minutes, the woman on the other line hanged up after promising to be there as fast as they can.

Macy placed the phone back on the receiver. She leaned on the wall and slowly let herself fall on the floor. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She had never felt so scared and so alone in her whole life.

She dug her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed on the number 3 button.

"Stella? It's Macy." She said with a sniff, "Can you come over right now? Something terrible happened and it just…I just… I need you…"

__________---

**Translation: * "Mama! Answer me. PLEASE!!!"**

A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Um…thanks to my bestie for giving me this awesome idea!!!

K…if you like it then I'll post the next one!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi I'm back! Oh wow I just wanna give a big "thank you" to those who Alerted, Favored and Reviewed the first chapter.

Therefore, here is chapter Two

________________________________

Stella ran towards Macy's house as fast as she could. Before, her best friend/big sister senses had started tingling but she didn't know why. However, when she got a call from the little brunette on her cell phone, Stella knew that something was wrong.

When she reached her destination, Stella was surprised to see Macy's house surrounded by police cars. There was a "do not cross" sign standing between her and her best friend's house. She noticed three bodies being carried out of the house.

Her heart started to beat fast. What was going on? Where was Macy? Oh no…what if something terrible happened to her…

"STELLA!" The blonde turned to see Macy running to her.

Stella hugged back, rubbing a soothing hand on Macy's back as the girl continued to cry in her arms.

"Mace, baby, what's wrong" Stella asked, "what happened?"

"Their…their…" Macy sniffed, "Their gone!" she sobbed harder, "Their dead! Stella! They…they were murdered!" she was crying so hard she started hiccupping, "some son of a bitch killed my family! My _family!!!_"

"Shh, shh, Mace, it's ok. I'm here." Stella whispered, "I'm here."

Stella held her best friend tighter letting the girl cry out all the pain she was feeling. The blonde closed her eyes and prayed to God for everything to be ok.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Do you have a place to go?" The blonde man asked kindly, after asking Macy the basic question he needed for information.

"She's staying with me." Stella said before Macy could answer.

The man nodded and stood up to leave.

"Don't worry." He said, "we're going to find who ever did this."

Macy looked at the man and saw the kindness in his eyes, "and you'll keep me posted right?"

"I promise." the man nodded and walked off.

Stella placed an arm around Macy's shoulder. "Let's go."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"BUT WHY CAN"T SHE STAY HERE?!?" Stella yelled at her grandma. The old woman looked calm.

"Because I've always thought she was a bad influence" she said sipping her tea, "and I don't want her problems dragging us down."

Stella gasped, "You…you..hag!"

"STELLA!" her mother exclaimed with a warning tone, "You do not talk like that to your grand mother!"

Mrs. Malone turned to Macy. "I'm sorry honey," she said, "but I'm afraid you can't stay here…"

"But mom…" Stella whined.

"It's ok." Macy interrupted, "It's fine. I'm ok."

She knew that Stella's mom was against the old lady's choice. Mrs. Malone was a good person, but she was under her mother's rules. If it were a different case, Macy would have been welcomed in their home.

"I'm sorry dear." Mrs. Malone whispered giving Macy hug.

"It's ok, Mrs. M." Macy said hugging back, "I'll just find another place to stay."

Stella grinned, "And I know just the place."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Dr. Oliver Rudolph, 45 years old, examined the bodies of, the victims.

So far, he's found a bruise on Mrs. Misa's jaw, a stab wound on her back, some bruises on Jepoy's body and a stab wound on his stomach, and a crack on Nene's skull and a stab wound on her chest. They also found blood under the girl's nails.

After 35 years of doing his job, he still cannot get over why people would want to hurt a fellow human being.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

As soon as they got to the house where Stella wanted her to stay, Macy's eyes grew wide in surprise.

Stella couldn't be serious. There was no way that Stella was serious!!!

"Let's go." Stella said pulling her friend towards the Lucas' house.

"but…but…_They _live here." Macy whispered staying on her spot.

Stella rolled her eyes, "If by they, you mean, your FRIENDS and their family, then yes, they do live here."

Macy sighed. Sure she had gotten over her fan girl ways and she started hanging out with the three brothers and they had considered her as a friend, but still, she thinks that it would be rude to just barge in their house and ask to stay over.

"Come on Macy," Stella said, finally able to drag Macy to the house, "They'll be more then happy to have you there. Especially Mr. Lucas he instantly loved you when you fixed his car."

Macy sighed. "alright." she agreed, "but why here? I mean, I could just stay over at Miranda's, or any of my other friends."

"Because I wanted to leave you with people I trust." Stella explained, "And people I know you'll be able to trust."

Macy finally realized where her best friend was going and started to walk along side the girl.

Stella was about to ring the doorbell when the door suddenly opened with the three members of JONAS bursting out, worried expressions on their faces.

"Whoa!" Stella exclaimed almost having Kevin bump into her, "where are you guys going this late?"

"Where going over at Macy's house!" Kevin explained his voice frantic, "something bad happened to…MACY!"

The three Lucas quickly (but gently) shoved Stella out of the way and went over to Macy

Stella watched smirking as her best friend is engulfed in a JONAS…no wait…a Lucas sandwich. A series of "are you alrights" came in.

Macy nodded giving a small smile, "I'm fine guys, really."

"Maybe we should get inside." Nick suggested clasping a hand on the girl's shoulder.

As soon as the group entered the house, Mrs. Lucas came rushing to them. "Oh Macy we found out what happened to through the news, we're so sorry."

Macy's tears threatened to fall as soon as the woman embraced her. "I'm fine Mrs. Lucas." She hugged back and kept herself from crying, "Really I am."

Mr. Lucas gently guided Macy to sofa, "why don't we all sit down."

"Mrs. Lucas, is it ok if Macy stayed over," Stella asked sitting down next to the said girl, "I mean just for a few days."

"Oh of course." Mrs. Lucas nodded, she turned to Macy, "you can stay for as long you like."

Mr. Lucas nodded, "I'll go get the guest room ready. Boys you can come and help me."

The three brothers made sure that Macy was all right before they left to follow their father upstairs.

As soon as the men of the house left the living room, the place had been quiet. A comforting silent filled the room. No one really felt like saying anything.

Macy looked around. This has been her…what…her 4th time in the Luca's house she rarely ever came over and now she was going to temporarily live here!

"Are you hungry Macy?" Mrs. Lucas suddenly said breaking the silence, "do you want something to eat?"

Macy shook her head politely, "no Mrs. Lucas I'm fine."

"Mace, I have to go home." Stella said standing up, "It's getting late."

"Wha..you…you're leaving?" Macy asked, nervously clutching on her best friend's arm like a child. "Can't…can't you stay a little longer…_please_?"

Stella's heart broke when she saw the pleading look on her friend's face.

"Alright Macy," Stella said pulling the girl into a hug, "I'll stay for a little while longer."

After a few minutes of talking and making Macy feel more at home. Everyone decided that it was better if she got her rest. Stella and the three members of JONAS guided her to the guest room. They said goodnight and the boys left to go to their own rooms.

Macy sat on the bed looking around the room. It was not too big, but it was not too small, it was just right. She laughed at herself she sounded just like Goldilocks.

Her smile faltered and tears suddenly fell from her eyes. Goldilocks had been Nene's favorite story. The little girl would ask Macy to read it to her every night. Her heart broke when she realized that she can never read her that book again. That she can never have playful banters with Jepoy again. That she never hug her mother again.

She will never see her family ever again.

_**Why did they leave me?**_ She thought sobbing, _**WHY**_?

"Oh Macy," Stella whispered running to the girl and quickly enveloped her into a hug.

"It's all my fault!" Macy sobbed, "I…I was at that stupid party! If I had been home I would have…I would have stopped it!!! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I do anything? I just let them die Stella! I was blocks away from them not knowing what was going on!!!"

"It's not your fault Mace, please stop saying that…"

The two girls just sat their holding each other. The room was filled with the sound of Macy's sobs and the soothing sound of Stella's voice trying to sooth her best friend.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The smell of blood filled the air, there was a dark vibe in the atmosphere. A few hours ago, murder had taken place in this house.

Stan Taylor 27 years old, blonde, stood in the middle of the room analyzing the crime scene. So far they found that none of the victims valuables were stolen. It was obvious that the killer wanted to make it look like a robbery.

"Hey Stan." A red headman called, "take a look at this."

Stan walked towards Mark Anderson, 26 years old, who was standing next to the front door.

"Take a look at the mark the killer left while breaking in the house."

Stan looked at the door, "I don't see any."

Mark smirked, "exactly!"

"Well aren't we clever!" Stan said giving a smirk back.

This could only mean one thing.

There were no signs of false entry.

Not through the door.

Not through any of the windows.

Nothing

The killer did not have to brake in because Andrea Misa let the suspect in on her own free will.

"The victims knew their killer."

_____________________________--

A/N: whew! Well there you go. Hope you all liked it.

BTW can anyone tell me how I can join at the JONAS fic community at ?

Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story is getting more attention than I thought it would!

Thanks' so much for the comments guys!

___________________________________________

_Everything was black she was running as fast as she could but she didn't know where her legs were taking her. _

"_Ate!!! Ate! Tulungan nyo kami!"*_

"_Nene? Nene nasaan ka?"*_

"_Macy!"_

"_Kuya Jepoy?"*_

"_Anak!"*_

"_Ma…mama! MAMA!! Nasaan na kayo!?!"*_

_A scream._

_And then… what was once black turned into red. Macy realized that it was blood. _

_Macy fell on the ground and screamed._

_Everything shattered around her._

"MAMA!"She gasped sitting up tears fresh from the nightmare she just had.

She ran a hand through her head and shut her eyes sighing. Collapsing back on the bed she wonders if she'll ever go back to sleep. With another sigh she gets off the bed and noticed that Stella was gone.

However she noticed the note that was left for her.

_Mace, my mom called and said she needed me to go home. I'm sorry! But don't worry I'm just a phone call away if you need me. Love Stella _

_P.S _

_I love you,remember that!_

A small tear stained smile appeared on her face, "Thanks Stells" she whispers and walks back to her bed she lies back down and tried to clear her head.

She couldn't believe her family was dead.

"Mama…" she sniffed, fresh tears fell from her eyes, and she buried her face in the pillow,

"Mama bakit nyo po ko iniwan?"

The next few hours had been horrible. She thinks that the other people in the house are probably already annoyed with how loud she was being, but she could not help it. She just can't stop crying.

Every time she closes her eyes she remembers the scene she saw a few hours earlier.

Every single detail of that horrible event kept replaying in her head over and over like a horror movie.

She turned her face to pillow muffling her sobs.

The tears continued.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"That poor girl…" Nick heard Joe mumble. His back was turned from his brothers so they think he was sleeping.

But he was wide awake.

It was already late but the Lucas brothers did not really feel like sleeping especially since their friend was in so much pain.

Macy is going through a very hard thing.

Losing the people you love is a permanent and unfixable thing there was nothing anyone can do to change things.

"She's crying again." Kevin whispered his eyes were closed and he was sitting against the wall.

The sound of her sobs was so heartbreaking it was hard for them not to cry.

"We have to do something." Nick said sitting up. The others weren't so surprise to see him awake.

"Like, what?" Joe asked "we can't exactly bring people back to life."

"That would be cool." Kevin said to himself, "but I think what Nick meant was that we should try to cheer her up."

Nick nodded, "exactly."

"It's gonna be hard though." Kevin said, "This isn't anything like losing a game or breaking up, or even having a pet die. This is big."

"Yeah…" Joe whispered, "how are we gonna make her feel better." He asks his voice turned louder as he glanced at his younger brother.

"We don't have to do anything." The youngest (in the room) answers, "we'll just have to be there for her."

The others all agreed with the plan and they were sure Stella had though of it herself.

They needed to show Macy that she is not alone.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Results on the substance we found came back." Mark says walking to Stan, "its corn kernels  
coconut milk, evaporated milk and sugar."

"some sort of dessert?" Stan asks studying the paper.

"Yeah." Mark nodded, "coconut cake."

"Coconut cake?" A raised eye brow.

"Yeah they call it Maja Blanca, in the Philippines," Mark explained "and it's really delicious! Oh man! Especially with…um… anyway, I figured we just need to find whoever in the neighborhood makes these, and then maybe we'll be able to get a lead."

Stan nodded, "that would be sweet."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_She feels warm hands wrap around her._

_Warm, strong hands wrap around her body making her feel safe. _

_She let's herself fall in the embrace. _

_A shiver rand down her spine when she felt a breath near her ear. _

_A beautiful and soothing voice started humming softly and Macy thinks she has heard it before. _

"Shhh…I'm here…"

She hears a voice whisper as she felt a hand rub gently on her back.

Macy sighs and snuggled closer to the body next to her.

She was having a really nice dream…

______________________-

**Translation: **

Oh, the translation is in order 

"_Big sister! Big sister! Help us!"*_

"_Nene? Nene? Where are you?"*_

"_Kuya"*means older brother_

"_Anak"* means offspring its an affectionate way of parents calling their sons or daughters._

"_Mama! Where are you guys?"*_

"_Mama, why did you leave me?"*_

_**the word "po" is a sign of respect to the elders. Filipinos add that word whenever their addressing someone older than them.** _

A/N: Well that's chap 3 for ya. This chapter is sort of like a filler so it's basically pointless! Stay tuned for chappy 4.

Peace! 


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of cluttering kitchen utensils, or at least she thought it was kitchen utensils, woke Macy up. She sat up and stretched as a yawn escaped her.

She looks around and was confused for a sec before realization dawned on her and she remembers the events that happened last night.

Her family's death.

Her going to live with the Lucas family for a while.

The strong arms that comforted her.

Wait…

The last one was a dream.

Wasn't it?

She didn't want to argue with herself. Besides it had to be a dream, no one in his or her right mind would just go into someone's room and hum people to sleep.

Macy contemplated if she should go out there or not. On the other hand, she did not really want to face anyone. She'd rather stay inside and cry her eyes out. On the other hand, It would be impolite if she ignored the people who had been really kind to her.

Not wanting to be rude, she decides to get out of the room.

She stood an inch from the door and took deep breath.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Hey Mace," Joe greeted his mouth full of cookies. He swallowed, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Macy says giving a small smile, she sits down and takes the cookie Joe offered to her.

"Oh yum…" the girl mumbled after taking the first bite.

"Good, huh?" Joe grinned, "It's from my secret stash." He made sure no one was listening before leaning in on Macy, "You and I are the only ones allowed to eat these." His voice grew louder, "so I suggest we better stuff ourselves while the others aren't here yet!"

Macy smiled and picked up another cookie. The two talked about their favorite desserts, pet peeves and the awesomeness of Panda bears.

"Um…" she begins, as she noticed that the house was quiet "aren't the others gonna join us for breakfast?"

Joe gives her an amused smile "Mace…its 1 pm"

"What!?" Macy exclaims spitting out her cookie. She covered her mouth and blushed.

"Don't worry about it. It's Summer anyway." The boy says, "We can wake up whenever we want."

"I know that but…" she trails off, "it just seems so rude to over sleep at someone else's house!"

"Hey, you had a really, really long night Mace." Joe says his face growing serious, "you don't have to worry about pleasing us."

"Right…" she answers, "I'm sorry about the cookie episode."

Joe's smile returned to his face. "You know, you could win in a spitting contest against Frankie. That little guy is always beating us!"

Macy giggles, "where is Frankie anyway?" she asks looking around, "and Kevin and Nick and your mom and dad?"

"They just left. Mom and Dad took Frankie to his Soccer game and I think they ate out," Joe explained, "and Nick and Kevin went out, their helping Stella bring your stuff. They'll be here any minute."

They hear the door open, "We're here!"

Joe smirks, "Told ya!" he hollers to the living room, "We're in the kitchen!"

"Macy!" Stella ran to her best friend as soon as she saw her, "I'm so sorry for leaving last night!"

"It's ok, Stells don't worry about it." Macy said. She gave Stella a smile to assure her friend.

"Hey, Macy!" Kevin greeted giving Macy a hug. "we bought your stuff" he -said gently pulling away from the hug.

Macy notices the bag that was laid on the floor.

"And…" Stella got the dark blue acoustic guitar from its position next to the bag, "I thought you might want this."

Macy takes the instrument.

"Thanks." She smiles at her friends, "Thanks so much guys!"

"So," Joe asks, "what do you guys wanna do?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"There's something wrong here." Mark mumbles looking at photos from their recent crime scene."

"You know if you keep staring at it maybe it'll talk to you." Alice Rogers, 25 years old, said as she enters the room.

"Hey Al," The man greets.

"Hi," Alice asks, "what are you working on?"

"The crime scene." he answers putting the photos on the table in front of them, "something doesn't add up."

Alice looked at the photos. She noticed that there was blood in three corners of the room. However the middle area, the area which the victims were found lying side by side together had no blood in it.

"The killer moved the bodies." Alice said.

Mark turns to the brown-haired person, "that could be it."

"You think the killer's trying to give out a message?"

"Yeah," Mark says staring at the pictures of the poor victims,

"He's saying: here I am. Try to find me…"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"I cant' believe Joe cried!!!" Stella exclaimed through fits of giggle.

The five teens exited the movie theater. Everyone, except Joe and Macy was laughing.

Macy had a small smile on her face and Joe had on a scowl.

"Come on!" Joe exclaimed, trying to defend himself "that kiss under the rain was a beautiful moment!"

That only made Stella and the other guys- laugh harder.

"So what's next?" Nick asked throwing away his empty bucket of popcorn.

"How about pizza," Kevin suggested, "I'm starving."

The others agreed and decided to go over at the new pizza place that opened down town.

However before they could get any further….

"OH MY GOSH!!! It's THEM!!!"

"Oh sheesh!"

"Oh no!"

"RUN!"

The Lucas brothers quickly dragged the two girls and ran as fast they could with the fan girls right on their tails.

"We should split up," Nick suggests, "it'll be easier to lose them.

The others got the plan and went into different directions, Kevin, Joe and Stella went to the left while Nick and Macy went to the right.

After what seemed like hours of running (although it was just only for a few minutes) the girls gave up and so did Nick's legs.

"that was…_fun_." He said through gasp of breath, "huh, Mace?"

He didn't get a respond. "Macy?"

The girl was just standing there. She was not moving and it looked like she was looking at something.

Nick followed her gaze and realized she was looking at a coffee shop.

"This was…" Macy whispered and if it had not been quiet Nick would not have heard her, "this was the first place she took us to when we first moved in the states.

The youngest member of the band understood that Macy was talking about her mother.

He wrapped his arms around the girl, "Mace…it's ok…."

Macy began to cry again and she buried herself in Nick's chest.

A few minutes later and ironically enough they were sitting at the coffee shop.

"You know, "Nick finally spoke, "this is the second time I've seen you cry."

Macy nodded giving a small smile, "the first time was at school."

"Yeah you were crying because you were pissed at yourself for always having a fan girl moment around us." Nick narrated, still remembering the event that happened six months ago.

"Yeah and you wrote me a song, on the spot, to make me feel better." Macy continued

"Yeah, and _then_ you fainted." Nick finished a smirk was on his face.

"Well what did you expect?" Macy rolled her eyes.

"That was one of my favorite days." Nick said seriously, "because that was the day I met you. Not fan girl you but YOU…you."

Macy smiled at the boy's words.

"And…um…I…we like that Macy." He kept on talking, "the Macy that's always cheerful and always smiling," he looked straight at her eyes, "promise me she won't go anywhere."

Macy stared back at the songwriter's eyes. "Don't worry Nicky," she said giving a small smile, "as long as you guys are around, she won't go anywhere."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The group had managed to get home in one piece.

"So…many….girls…." Joe mumbled staring into space, "no….mercy…

"Stop being a baby!" Frankie mumbled from the table.

"Whoa! Little man, what are you so grumpy about?" Joe asked walking over to his little brother.

"I don't wanna talk about it." The youngest Lucas said and left for the living room.

"You guys have to excuse him," Mrs. Lucas said, "he's really upset about his team losing the game."

"I…I could talk to him…" Macy said, "I mean, I know the feeling, I've lost a few games."

"Oh honey, I'm sure he'd love it if you talked to him," Mrs. Lucas leaned in and whispered in Macy's ear, "he thinks you're cooler than his brothers!"

"We heard that!"

Macy smiled and went and followed Frankie to the living room.

"Hey…" she said sitting down on the sofa.

"Hey…" the boy replied.

There was a moment of silence until…

"IT"S NOT FAIR!"

Macy looked at the boy, "What's not fair?"

"Everything!" he exclaimed, "us losing the game and…and…HIM!"

"who's him?" Macy asked in confusion.

"God!" Frankie whispered bitterly, "mom said all we had to do was pray and God will help us win!"

Macy sat there listening to the boy rant.

"But He didn't help us win the game! _He didn't do anything_!" Frankie sighed angrily.

Macy sighed sadly, "you were hoping for a miracle…" she whispered to herself.

She turned to the boy with a smile, "hey, you want to hear a story?"

"No."

"Come on! It'll be good."

Another sigh, "Fine"

"Ok!" Macy said sitting closer to Frankie.

_**A huge storm attacked a whole neighborhood. The rain was pouring heavily, the wing was blowing hard, and the flood, oh the flood was so deep it reached to the people's ankles! **_

_**An old man was standing next to his house praying. Suddenly a truck came by.**_

"_**Get in!" The driver said, "we'll take you somewhere safe!"**_

_**But the man refused, "no. I have faith in my Lord. He will save me!"**_

_**So the truck drove off, leaving the man behind.**_

_**The storm got worst and the flood got so deep people had to swim to get to places.**_

_**The man continued to pray. Then a boat went by.**_

"_**Get in," said the sailor, "we'll take you somewhere safe!" **_

_**But the man refused , "no. I have faith in my Lord. He will save me!"**_

_**So the boat sailed away leaving the man behind.**_

_**The storm got really, really, really worst and the flood was so deep it reached to the roof of the houses!!! **_

_**The old man climbed on top of his roof and continued to pray.**_

_**Suddenly a helicopter flew by!**_

"_**Get in!" The driver said, "We'll take you somewhere safe!"**_

_**But the man refused, "no. I have faith in my Lord. He will save me!"**_

_**And with that the helicopter flew off leaving the man behind.**_

_**A few minutes later the man could not hold on any more and he drowned.**_

_**And died. **_

_**As soon as he got in heaven he marched straight to the Lord.**_

"_**You!!!" he exclaimed angrily, "You said that all we had to do was to believe! That all we had to do was pray and you'll be there for us!!! But you weren't there for me! I prayed for you to save me from that flood! But you didn't! **__**You didn't do anything!"**___

"_**I'm sorry," the Lord said placing a hand on the man's head, "It seems that you didn't get the truck, the boat and the helicopter I sent for you."**_

"The end" Macy finished with a smile. She looked around and was surprised to see that the other's had been listening.

"Wow!" Kevin exclaimed, "Tell another one!"

Macy giggled.

"I know what you're trying to tell me." Frankie said, "and I got it. I'm sorry for what I said about God and for acting like an idiot."

"Apology accepted honey," Mrs. Lucas said hugging her son. She turned and smiled at Macy who was in the middle of telling Stella and the other Lucas boys another story.

_Thank you_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

Macy sat languidly on the sofa, everyone else had decided to leave her alone for a while, and she was strumming a few chords on her guitar.

So far the day had gone great. Everyone was being so nice to her.

But still.

She still can't manage to get rid of the pang she feels in her chest every time she looks around and realizes that this wasn't her own house. That she can never go back in her own home and look at it without thinking about death.

She still cannot get the images of her family's corpse out of her head.

She whishes she could just forget.

But Macy knows she'll always remember.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"It was already 11pm. And while some people are already on their beds. Alice along with her friends and co- workers are still working on the case to bring justice for the Misa family.

"Guest who's awesome!" Louie Smith, 25 years old asks walking next to Alice.

The girl shrugs, "I don't know, Michael Jackson?"

Louie rolls his eyes, "funny!" he holds up a piece of paper, "I'm talking about me, the guy who found a match in the prints we took from the crime scene."

"Good boy!" Alice smiles taking the paper from Louie.

"AFIS says that the prints belongs to a woman named Meagan Stewart."

Louie nodded.

The picture of an old woman stared back at them.

"I think it's time to give grandma a talk."

________________________-

A/N: ummm I think Frankie might seem OOC. Sorry 'bout that.

Anyways, hope you liked this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Megan Stewart, 54 years old, smiled at her unique collection of figurines.

If you stepped in her house you'd be greeted with the warm smell of sweets concoctions, the sound of old jazz music, and the sight of pink colored walls, and millions and millions of figurines.

"You belong right here." She tells her penguin figurine as she plays it next to another penguin figurine, "You'll be happier together." A knock on the door, "oh, I have visitors."

She opens the door and sees a serious, though kind looking man.

"Mrs. Stewart?" The man asks.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asks.

"My name's Detective Lucas," the man says, "I'm afraid we need to take you in for questioning."

"Oh, oh dear…" the woman mumbled, she looked at the officer, "do you want to go in for something to eat first?"

Lucas stared at the woman, "Yeah, I already ate."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Macy was smiling.

She was laughing.

On the outside.

But on the inside she's still hurting.

She still misses her family, and she had the same nightmare she had last night.

She feels guilty because she knew her friends were trying so hard to cheer her up, they were doing everything they can to make her forget about everything bad that happened.

She wishes she could.

But no matter what she still remembers.

She remembers her family and thought of what kind of pain they must have went through.

She remembers the smell of blood, the sting of her tears, and the pang in her chest.

She was thankful that her friends were trying hard to cheer her up.

But she thinks she might never be happy again.

The sound of her cell phone ringing snapped Macy off her thoughts.

"Hello?" listens "oh, hi Det. Taylor, can I help you?" listens "oh, that's good." Listens, "is she the…um…" listens, "oh…ok then, thanks for the update." She hangs up.

Macy turned to her friends who had been trying to listen in on the conversation.

She smiled at them, "They found a suspect."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"I didn't kill anybody." Megan said simply, trying to make her voice even.

"Then why were your fingerprints found at the crime scene?" Lucas asked his eyebrow raised.

"I…I go to their place all the time." The woman retorted, "how do you know that's not from all the other times I visited."

"Mrs. Stewart, do you make coconut cakes?" the detective asks. Megan could not help but think that the question was way off subject.

"Yes…"The woman answers, "I sell different kinds of rice cakes," she smiles, "oh would you like to place an order?"

"Yeah…no, I'm gonna have to take a rain check," the detective says.

"Mrs. Stewart the substance of the ingredients used in your dessert was found at the crime scene." Mark said noticing the smile on her face dropped.

"Don't try telling me it's a coincidence that both your finger prints and a trace of your dessert were found at the crime scene after the victims were found dead!" Lucas scoffed.

The woman felt small under the two detective's gaze, she couldn't look at them

"Alright," she answered heaving a sigh, "I was there…" she mustered her courage to meet their stare, "but I didn't kill them!"

_*_

"_Andrea!" She called happily to the door carrying a tray of coconut cake in hand_

"_I have your order, sweetie." She waited for a respond._

_Nothing_

"_Andrea?" she called but again, there was no response. "Andrea? Jepoy?"_

_When she was about to knock on the door she noticed that the door was opened. Curious she stepped inside._

"_Oh my God…" she whispers, eyes widened in shock. As soon as she went inside, she couldn't not notice the situation the house was in._

"_what happened?" she asked looking at the mess. _

"_Andrea?" she called, "Macy? Jepoy? Nene?"_

_She walked to the kitchen. "Andrea are you in here?"_

"_Andre…OH!" she gaped at the scene before her the dessert on her hand quickly forgotten as she dropped it on the floor._

_The whole kitchen was covered in blood. _

_Andrea's dead body laid at the right corner, while the body of her children laid in another._

"_oh Andrea…" the woman whispers walking to the body. "Who did this?" she gently caressed the corpse face. _

"_You poor thing…" she then turned to the children. " You probably want to be with your mother." She whispers walking to the corpse of the children._

_After a brief moment, she managed to move their bodies and placed them side by side. _

"_May you rest in peace." She said. She went to the door, picked up, the dessert and left._

_* _

"Ok," Lucas said glaring at the suspect, "I'm sorry, but you expect us to believe that you came

At the Misa residence, _at night _just so you could give her the cake she ordered?"

"She usually got off work at 7:30," the woman began to explain, "I figured they were having dinner then."

The two men looked at each other.

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"I was afraid something like _this_ would happen!"

"You're free to go." Mark said standing up, "for now"

The woman thanked them walked off but not before scolding Lucas for the way he's always slouching.

A few minutes later .

"She's not the one." Lucy said walking into the break room she sat down between Mark and Louie.

"Let's see…" Louie said looking in deep thought, "Oh, I know! Maroon 5!"

Lucy gives him a look, "I mean she's not the killer." She turns to Mark, "M.E says the vics. were killed around 5 to 6 pm."

"So," Louie asked.

"Mrs. Stewart, was in aerobic class during that time."

"Um…" the two men began awkwardly.

"Yeah," Lucy rolled her eyes, "I know."

"So if it's not her," Louie said out loud to himself, "then who did it."

Lucy smiled, "well, it's our job to find out."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"…oh…ok…Tha..thanks for the heads up…" Macy hanged up the phone dejected.

She had just gotten a call from Det. Taylor stating that their first suspect wasn't the killer.

Macy had felt devastated, but she did not show it to her friends, she really hoped that they would catch whomever it was who hurt her family.

She hoped they would get him and make him pay.

She sighed, maybe she was thinking too much of this.

Maybe she just needs to wait.

But for how long, though?

How long will it take them to catch the real killer?

Days? Weeks? Months?

Will she have to wait for Years before she could finally give her family justice?

Tears started to fall again she quickly wiped them away.

"Mace?"

She turned to see Kevin with a worried expression on his face, "are you ok?"

She sniffed, "ye…yeah…just…just a little disappointed that they didn't catch the killer yet. I just…I just want him to pay so bad!"

The oldest Lucas quickly pulled the small girl in his arms. "Don't worry Mace, I'm sure they'll find him."

"He's out there somewhere, Kevin." She mumbled and this time she did not hesitate to let the tears fall. "He's out there living a normal life, not caring that he took the lives of three innocent people! Not caring that he just destroyed a family!!!"

Kevin gently rubbed the girls back. His fingers ached as he felt her shiver against him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Faith was on Macy's side.

Because Mark Anderson had just found the murder weapon. It was a blood-covered ice-pick and its tip matches the wound on the victims' bodies.

"Results from the LAB came out," Louie said handing Mark a piece a piece of paper, "and it's confirmed. DNA belongs to the victims. And we also found a set of finger prints and it belongs to a man named Daniel Rodriguez."

"Hey, DNA came back from the blood found under Nene's nails." Lucy said running to the two, "it belongs to a Daniel…"

"Rodriguez?" Louie finished for her.

"How'd you know?"

Louie smirked, "that's cause the finger prints we found on the murder weapon belongs to him too."

Lucy smirked raising an eyebrow, "well, if that isn't such a coincidence."

"Why don't you two drop by his house," Mark said putting both his arms around the other's shoulders, "I'm sure he'd love the company."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Macy woke up and felt a warm jacket covering her like a blanket. Her eyes stung as she looks around the living room in confusion, her hands clutching the jacket wrapping it tightly around her.

Macy groans when she remembers what happened a few moments ago.

She decides that maybe some fresh air would do her good.

Putting on the jacket,( she was sure whoever owned it did not mind her borrowing the coat for a while), Macy stood went out and breathed in the clean air. She started to go for a walk, hoping it will clear her mind off things for a while.

She did not make it far until she heard the roar of an engine.

"Mace" she heard someone call her. She turned around and smiled when she saw Kevin on his motor cycle.

"How are you doing?" he asked a hint of concern in his voice, although he was smiling at how she looked good wearing his jacket even if it was a little too big for her.

The girl smiles, "I'm fine Kevin, thanks!"

"Anytime, Mace." He tossed her an extra helmet, "wanna go for a ride?"

She caught the helmet and hopped on.

"K, I'm ready." she said adjusting her helmet, making sure she won't fall off.

Kevin smiled and they were off.

They didn't stop.

They didn't want to stop.

They just kept going and going.

They had been riding for about an hour. The two came across a forgotten path, surrounded by millions and millions of golden colored trees, their branches waving proudly, reaching the heavens, their golden leaves cascading against the sun in the clear, blue sky.

Her breath caught in her throat.

It was so beautiful.

Macy cannot believe that a place like this exists in the city.

It was almost as if they have crossed some sort of invisible barrier that was hiding this amazing place from other people.

Kevin smiled as he took a peek at the girl's awe expression. He turned his attention back to the road.

Time seemed to have stood still.

Because they were surrounded with such sheer beauty that they took in every minute and every second of what was happening.

And for one brief moment nothing else matters. It was just the two of them and this gorgeous situate.

"Kevin?" Macy asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

Kevin shrugged, "I really don't know."

Macy laughed softly and reveled in the warm breeze of the wind against her skin.

______________________________--

A/N: aaahhhhhhh! I have nothing to say except hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wazup!!! It's been a while since I last posted huh? Erm…I'm not even sure if yer'all still interested in meh story. Anyways for those of you who are just itchin' to know how the story's going, here's CHAPTER SIX!!!**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Lucas asked getting his gun ready.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Mark replied walking to the door, "don't answer that." He said quickly before the detective could open his mouth.

"DANIEL RODRIGUEZ?" Lucas yelled knocking on the door, "OPEN UP! THIS IS THE POLICE!"

No answer.

"Well that's rude." Mark mumbled, "He didn't answer."

Lucas smirked "Yeah, well I can be ruder." He slammed his foot against the door and opened it with one big kick.

They looked around and saw that the place was empty.

"He's not in here." Luca said coming out of the bedroom, "he's not anywhere in the house."

Mark looked around and noticed the computer screen blinking.

"He left the computer open," he said walking to the gadget.

Mark clicked on the minimized window and saw that it was a site on airline flights.

"He booked a plane." Mark said closing the window after he copied off all the information.

"To where?" Lucas asked.

"The Philippines," Mark answered, "But it doesn't leave for another 5 hours."

"So that gives us enough time." Lucas said, "We need to get to the airport."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The delicious scent of food being cooked and the loud yet cheerful sounds of the kids' banter filled the air.

Macy glanced at her phone, she sighed when she saw that there were no messages or miss-calls from detect Taylor. Feeling someone was staring at her, she looked up from her cell phone and saw that Stella was looking at her with a concern look.

"Heh, ran out of battery!" Macy smiled, "I'm gonna go charge this." She stood up and left for her room.

_Three _

_Two_

_One_

_Game over!!!_

"I don't believe this!" Joe exclaimed throwing the game console he had in his hand, he turned to Frankie, "best 3 out of 5!"

"That's what you said the last four times." The eight year old replied rolling his eyes, "besides I don't want to play anymore."

"Aww, come on!" the middle child whined, "Who wants to play against me? Pleasssse?"

Macy got the player two console and set up a new game, "I'll do it."

"No Macy, don't do it!" Kevin said his expression looking of panic.

"What's wrong Kevin," Stella glared, "you don't think Macy can win against Joe?"

"Oh, I know she can win against Joe." Kevin cleared, "it's just that I don't want to see Joe cry, it'll be too awkward!"

"Macy, your soup is boiling." Mrs. Lucas interrupted from the kitchen.

"Oh. Right, I'm coming!" she called and walked to the kitchen before she could even stop Joe from pouncing on his older brother.

"I already turned the heat down." Mrs. Lucas said as soon as Macy approached the pot.

"Ok, then" Macy mumbled, "We'll just add the vegetables," she turned up the heat a little bit, "and after a minute, we're done!"

"That smells delicious Macy." Mrs. Lucas said as the scent filled her nostrils.

Macy smiled, "thanks' Tita!" her eyes widened when she realized what she just said, "I…I mean, Mrs. Lucas…" she corrected her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Mrs. Lucas smiled affectionately, "Macy, I would love it if you started calling me Tita and Mr Lucas Tito."

Macy blushed harder, but the smile returned to her face, "Ok then," she nodded, "Thanks Tita!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He clutched at his hand, sweat dripping down from his fore head. All he needed was to get on the plane. He looked over and saw that there were five more people in front of him. He gulped.

He just needed to get on that plane.

_Four more_

Then it'll all be over

_Three_

He just needed to get on board

_Two_

Then he'll be home free

_One_

"Mr Rodriguez?" he froze when he heard someone call his name. He clutched his eyes tight; he started trembling as more sweat dripped from his forehead.

He knew this was it. He could try to run but then the police officers on stand by would just stop him.

He had nowhere left to run.

Det. Taylor glared at the man and if looks could kill, the suspect would have been dead by now.

"You're under arrest."

_Game over._

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Hey Mace, your battery's full." Kevin said handing the girl her cell phone.

"Thanks," she replied. Nervousness rushed through her when she saw that she had 3 missed calls from Det. Taylor. Before she could click on the number to call him back, she received a message from the man.

Her hands trembled when she read the message. A wave of relief came over her as tears began to fall.

"Mace?" Kevin asked hint of concern in his voice, "what's the matter?"

The girl didn't answer she just gave him a teary smile and handed him the phone.

His eyes grew wide when the message.

**Message to Macy Misa:**

**From Det. Taylor:**

_We got him._

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kevin tapped his fingers impatiently on the wooden surface of the table. His legs were bouncing at the balls of his feet and he kept glancing at the clock on the wall.

It was pretty obvious to anyone in the room that he was worried about Macy who was in the next room confronting the killer.

He knew it was a bad idea to let her go in and face the killer alone. However, she insisted on handling this on her own.

He decided to be on stand by in case anything goes wrong.

Macy could not shake off the fear she felt as she looked at the killer's blue eyes.

Her hands were balled into fists and she was sure her palms were going to bleed from how hard her nails were digging into them.

They've been looking at each other, not saying anything.

"Why?" Macy whispered being the first to speak, breaking their twisted game of staring contest.

"What did they ever do to you?!" she yelled, her fear quickly being replaced by anger.

She stepped closer, her eyes glaring at the man, and they were both sure that if there had not been bars standing between them she would not hesitate to hurt him, "Why did you kill them?"

The man leaned in, and Macy gulped when she realized how close he was.

"Because…" he whispered in a low voice, he grinned when he saw her tense up,

"Because they deserved it!" he chuckled, "they deserved everything they got…." He mocked in a sing a song voice, "they deserved to die."

Macy couldn't control the anger she felt at that moment.

"You sick freak!!!" she yelled slamming her hands against the jail bars, the impact startling the killer causing him to back up a little.

"Mace!" Kevin exclaimed running into the room.

"Macy calm down!" he exclaimed pulling the girl away, she kicked her legs trying to break free from the boy's grasp, "Macy, please, he's not worth it!"

She calmed herself down, her heart rate and breathing slowly turning back to normal.

"Come on," Kevin whispered, soothingly rubbing a hand on her back, "let's go home."

They walked to the door, but before they could exit, Macy turned and glared at the man.

She didn't speak another word, but the killer knew what she wanted to say.

He could see it in her eyes.

Along with the pain and hatred in them.

'_You're gonna rot in there….' _

**Translation: *the word "Tita (for female) literally means aunt. However, the term can also be shown as a sign of familiarity between a child (teen) and an adult. **

**For example: You would call your dad's sister Tita 'cause she's your aunt, and you would also call your BFF's mom tita, not cause she's your aunt but because you're close to her.**

**Tito is used for male. ******

_A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for more!_

_Er…you do want more, right? RIGHT? Pleassse REVIEW *sniffs* it's all I have!_


	7. Chapter 7

MEOW!

_Hello there! I'm a cat. Yes I know I'm quite adorable with my palm size body, soft white fur and beautiful green eyes. I guess you could say that I'm purr-fect. Heh! But despite this I'm afraid I'm not the luckiest cat in the world, in fact, I'm quite the opposite. Hey, do you have time to listen to a story? You do? Great! _

_It all started on a rainy day, I was just going on about my life as a stray trying to find shelter form the harsh rainwater. _

_Unfortunately, as I've told you all before I'm quite an unlucky feline and it was impossible for me to find a good enough shelter so I settled for a pile of old newspapers that someone threw near a bench. I curled my cute little self under the pile of torn and soggy papers hoping that it will give me at least little ease. It was getting late, the rain was getting worst and it was pouring harder and I had never felt so uncomfortable. I was hungry and cold and hungry and scared and __**hungry**__. And just when I thought that it was over for me just when I was about to lose hope she came along. _

_I would never forget her pretty face; even now her memory is still vivid. The way her red hair was tied into pigtails her round, sparkling brown eyes, and the sound of her voice when she greeted me, and her beautiful smile. _

_Her smile that seemed to melt away the coldness I felt that day. She knelt down holding her umbrella. I knew she was a good person and I knew she could be trusted so I moved from my position under the pile of newspapers and walked towards her. Her smile grew bigger and her eyes seem to shine, she settled her umbrella so it shelters both of us and rummaged through her pink shoulder bag. Finally she took out a bottle of milk and a bag of cookies. She then poured some milk on the bottle's cap and gave it to me I eagerly drank the refreshing drink. The little girl moved the cookies closer to me and gave me an expectant look. I gave out a happy meow and quickly nibble the offered treats. She seemed glad about me liking the cookies that she let out a happy giggle. Sometimes humans are too easy to please. I was just about to finish eating when she picked me up and nuzzled our noses together. She's really adorable, _

_I like her._

_The girl put me down apologizing for the fact that she can't take me home with her and also promising that she'll come back tomorrow. She took off one of the ribbons from her hair and gently tied it to my neck. Petting my head one last time, she whispered a small goodbye. _

_I watched her walk away. And as her promise of return rang in my ears I haven't even noticed that it already stopped raining._

_Just like she promised she did come back and offered more treats. It wasn't raining that time so we dashed off to the park and played all day. _

_After a few moments she said her goodbye again and promised she'll come back._

_And she came back the next day_

_And the next day_

_And the next day _

_And the next _

_And the next_

_And the days that followed after._

_She was the most wonderful person I have ever met. Sometimes when we didn't feel like playing she would sit under a tree, me on her lap, and she would gently pet me and sing a soft, pretty lullaby._

_I felt safe when I was in her arms. She was the first human that had shown me kindness. _

_She reached out her hand and took me out from the cold of loneliness she is like the sun; she's my sun, bright, beautiful and warm._

_I love her. _

_Then one day, we were sitting quietly under a tree watching the sunset together. The gentle strokes of her hand were lulling me to sleep. Standing up, she cradled me in her arms and gently placed me on the soft grass covered ground. She softly caressed my fur and gave me a gentle kiss whispering a goodbye in my ear. _

_I fell asleep her voice was the last thing I heard for the day. _

_I woke up, excited, the next morning eager for her return. She usually comes for me in the afternoon so I waited patiently for that moment to come. _

_I waited_

_And waited_

_And waited_

_And waited_

…_and waited… _

_But she didn't come. _

_I felt a pang in my heart and a stab of loneliness. But cats are known for their positive attitudes so I told myself that she'll come back tomorrow. _

_But she didn't._

_She didn't come back the next day too. _

_And she didn't come back the next day._

_And the next day._

_And the next day._

_And the days that followed after. _

_I have never felt so heart broken in all my life. It was much worst then when I was feeling bad about not having anything because I had a something then it's taken away from me. _

_I miss her. _

_And so this is where I am today. _

_Please don't feel too bad for me. I'm fine, well not really, but I'm sure I will be. _

_I still miss her. I really, really do and I'm still waiting for her to come back and I'm sure she will._

_I know she'll come back because I could feel that she loves me too and if you love someone you don't leave them, right?_

_Right!_

_So I'm positive, really positive, really, really positive that she'll come back. _

_So please don't be sad, I'm ok, I'm fine._

The woman smiled gently and picked up the kitten. She walked gracefully, her long white robe cascading against the soft, feathery clouds.

"There's someone here, who'll be happy to see you." She said happily, "and I'm sure you'll be happy to see her too." The cat simply stared at her and she couldn't help but laugh at its funny look of confusion. They walked around the peaceful place. It had been the most beautiful place the cat has ever seen. It was remarkable, magnificent; no words would be perfect enough to describe it. Finally the woman stopped walking, she knelt down and let go of the cat.

"Here you go little one." The woman smiled and left the kitten sitting on a cloud. The cat meowed after her as if to ask what was going on. But the woman gave no response. Instead, the cat got its response from someone else.

The palm sized kitten turned around and a wave of astonishment, surprise, and happiness rushed through its tiny body. The little girl, the little girl of so long ago, was standing a few steps away. It was wearing the same outfit, and the same smile from the moment they first met.

The kitten ran towards the girl and jumped in her arms. The girl was so surprised that she fell down as she caught the small animal. Tears flowed down her eyes as she held the kitten tighter apologizing for not coming back for such a long time.

The kitten simply snuggled in the girl's arms letting out a contented and happy purr. It looked up at the girl a look of sheer happiness on its face.

"MEOW!"

_I knew you'd come back for me. _

"I don't get it." Joe speaks, "does she like, hear the cat talk?"

It's been 3 months since they've caught the killer and Joe, Stella, Kevin, Macy and Nick are all hanging out at JONAS' room.

"NO, she doesn't." Macy answers, "we're the only one's who could hear the cat talk."

"And the angel," Kevin added, "the angel heard the kitty talk to."

"Wait," Joe said, "so we can hear the cat and the angel can hear the cat but the girl, who happens to be the cat's best friend, can't?"

"What the heck's your problem?" Nick gave Joe a look, "you're not even seeing the importance of the story."

"Yeah!" Kevin exclaims, "Talking cats!"

"No!" Stella rolls her eyes, "the importance of the story isn't about talking cats!"

"Well, if it's not talking cats, then what?"

"Oh, that's easy, it's…um, hey Macy what's the importance of the story?"

Macy grins, "talking cats."

"HAH! I knew it!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

No matter how lonely the cat felt she never lost faith that she's see her friend again.

Despite everything the cat never stopped believing.

And that's what Macy promised herself.

Sure it won't happen for a very long time, but she will never stop believing that she'll see her family and they'll be together again.

And maybe when you're going through the same thing there's just one thing you really need:

Faith.

THE END

**A/N: Well, there you go there's the last chapter. I'm SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! **

**Anyways, I know I didn't explain why the killer did it, but I'm planning on doing a sequel and I'm thinking of explaining it there. **

**I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, faved and alerted this story. **

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


End file.
